


Unwinding

by Squigly2404



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squigly2404/pseuds/Squigly2404
Summary: Virgil being tempted with coffee to talk about a bad day by his wife (ofc)
Relationships: Virgil Tracy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Unwinding

She slid a hand gently across his back from one shoulder to another and he felt the tension there ease a little. It had been a long day with several near misses and back to back rescues and so on getting back to the island and completing his post-flight checks he hadn’t felt like going to sleep just yet. Instead he was sat on one of the sofas in the living room watching the sun rise. He hadn’t heard her come in and walk up behind him, sometimes he wondered if she’d been taking lessons from Kayo on creeping around.  
“I heard 2 land over an hour ago”, she whispered as she came round to stand in front of him. Virgil couldn’t keep a smile off his face as the strong smell of coffee wafted over from the mugs in her hands.  
“I’m surprised it took you this long to check up on me” he replied with a smile just reaching his eyes and hands reaching out for one of the mugs.  
“Well I checked with John that you weren’t hurt, but frankly the bed was so warm and cosy I really didn’t want to get up.” She replied teasingly and reiterated the fact by curling up on his lap and leaning sideways in to the warmth of his body.  
“You’re making it rather difficult to drink this coffee” he growled softly. Very few people dared to stand, or sit between Virgil and his coffee. But Kate had never been one to shy away from him even when he was caffeine deficient. “Guess you’ll just have to talk to me then,” Kate smirked looking up at him, pausing briefly, “how was your day, dear?” The old cliché was a running joke between the two people who’s working days where rarely the standard 9-5 and a warning that he wouldn’t get coffee till he talked.  
Virgil sighed dramatically, feigning annoyance and trying to sneak a sip of coffee but a leg casually draped itself across his right arm pinning it to the arm of the sofa. “It’s very hot, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself” she said casually, sipping on her own cup, “might as well tell me about your day whilst it cools.” Kate’s tone making it clear this time that not was not an idle request.

So, Virgil started from the first call out, initially reciting facts as he would in a mission debrief; a standard rescue, capsized yacht in a storm, he and Gordon had recused everyone and dropped them off at a nearby hospital and returned to base. “Hmmm” she hummed in response, not wanting to break the flow now that he had finally started to relax. The next call had come in barely an hour later, a skyscraper fire, most of the residents had evacuated themselves but a few were trapped near the top floors and International Rescue had been asked to assist. It was here that things started to go downhill, one of the adults hadn’t made it, they’d died of smoke inhalation before Virgil could get to them and rescue turned into recovery. She snuggled in deeper to his side, reminding him she was there but still not daring to say anything in case he took the opportunity to stop. Virgil paused till Kate had settled herself again and lightly kissed her on the forehead before breathed in deeply as is to gather his strength. He knew a professional debrief wasn’t what she was after or what he needed so he rested his forehead against hers and whispered the thoughts that kept him from his bed, “I should have got to them sooner, I could have moved faster.” After that initial release, everything feeling of guilt, sorrow and regret, the successes and failures of the subsequent rescues and details of his brothers’ reckless actions came pouring out, punctuated only by small breaks when Kate lifted her coffee mug up to his mouth for him to drink, his still being too hot.  
By the time he finished her coffee, he had reached the end, Kate lifter her leg of his arm so he could gulp down his now cool cup. Even two cups of strong coffee couldn’t contend with having been awake for nearly 24 hours and so unburdened he started to doze, his head nodding against his chest. Kate, seeing that Virgil was now in a better head-space and ready to sleep, contemplated dragging him up to their room but instead scooted back off his lap and laid down on the sofa with her legs across his lap. Virgil, as she knew he would, gently lifted her legs and nudged her to roll onto her side so he could slide down the sofa alongside her to sleep, one arm draped around her waist to make sure she didn’t fall.

Scott smiled as he grabbed a throw to cover the two sleepers, John had updated him on Virgil’s rescues when he got up for his morning run and he had been worried about Virgil. But seeing him asleep next to his wife reassured him that Virgil would be fine. He knew Alan wouldn’t be up for several hours unless there was a rescue, but Gordon would probably be up and in the pool by the time Scott got back from his run so he sent a quick message to his brothers’ comms warning them all to be quiet if they went into, or projected into, the living room, before heading outside and running away the stress from his own rescues.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing fanfiction so some constructive feedback would be welcome :)


End file.
